1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device to which both of an IC (Integrated Circuit) card and a memory card can be inserted and connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable terminal device is constituted from a left unit and a right unit combined together like a notebook which can be opened and closed. In the left unit, for example, a display portion including a liquid crystal display device and a transparent touch key portion are disposed. Another key portion is disposed in the right unit.
A first inlet for the IC card and a second inlet for the memory card are disposed side by side along the surface of the left unit.
When the IC card is inserted to the device through the first inlet, information data are exchanged between the IC card and the portable terminal device. Also, when the memory card is inserted to the terminal device through the second inlet, information data are exchanged between the memory card and the portable terminal device.
However, in accordance with the above-mentioned related art, the IC card and the memory card are disposed side by side on the same plane, which requires a large space for the two cards, thus making the device bulky.